


Shielded

by storm_aurora



Series: The Armory Archives [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gaslighting, Gen, Leon gets lost because he has ADHD and gets lost in his thoughts thank you for coming to my ted talk, Protective Dande | Leon, Protective Siblings, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/storm_aurora
Summary: “The unbeatable Champion endorses his little brother to take on the Gym Challenge,” Chairman Rose says with a flourish. “It’s a sweet gesture – the kind of thing that really catches the public eye and touches hearts. Unfortunately, that kind of attention has opened him up to greater scrutiny from the media, and with this losing streak, there have been harsher whispers… People are wondering if he’s really fit to be taking on the Gym Challenge.”Chairman Rose wants to talk to Leon about Hop. Leon just wants to keep his little brother from getting hurt.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: The Armory Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shielded

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this conversation about six months ago in a note on my phone that's simply titled "chairman rose is a dick". It was just dialogue at the time, and it's taken me this long to get around to revising the dialogue and adding in narration. We didn't know Peony's relationship to Rose at the time I wrote it, and knowing about it now really makes some of the lines in here hit different.
> 
> Anyways, here's your daily reminder to never listen to anything Chairman Rose says 👍 Enjoy!

“Morning, Oleana!” Leon calls, jogging up to the door to the chairman’s office. The chairman's secretary stands in front of it, her arms folded and a scowl on her face. He flashes her a big smile, but her scowl only deepens.

“You’re late. _Again_.”

He chuckles. “I took a couple of unplanned detours on the way before Charizard took pity on me and steered me in the right direction.”

“The chairman’s time is a very valuable resource. You cannot keep _wasting_ it like this and getting away with it, Champion,” Oleana hisses.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry,” Leon says, dropping his smile. Once upon a time he would have tried throwing in a cheeky remark or a compliment to lighten the mood, but he’s learned by now that Oleana doesn’t appreciate that sort of thing. She doesn’t appreciate much of what Leon does, honestly, but the least he can do is try not to agitate her any more than usual.

Oleana narrows her eyes and steps aside, giving Leon access to the door. “I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to. Go inside. You’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

Leon nods and opens the door, heading into the office. It always feels larger and more spacious than it really is because there’s so little furniture inside; three of the four walls are covered in plaques, photos, and certificates commemorating all the brilliant things the chairman has accomplished. The last one is a row of floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking a magnificent view of Wyndon – just like viewing the city from atop Charizard’s back.

As he approaches the chairman’s desk, he looks out the windows at the people bustling about, going about their days with their Pokémon at their sides. There aren’t too many people out right now, but in a couple of weeks the streets are sure to be packed with visitors coming in for the Champion Cup. It’s his favorite time of year, both for seeing such a wide variety of people and Pokémon and for the thrilling battles that the Gym Challengers are going to have. He’s been counting down the days – between his little brother, his brother’s rival, and Piers’ little sister, this year’s Champion Cup is certain to be full of exciting and passionate battles.

“Something on your mind, Leon?”

“Huh?” Leon blinks, taking in the birds-eye view of Wyndon through the window in front of him. He turns around, realizing the chairman’s desk is still a few feet away. Chairman Rose has put down the documents he was reading and watches Leon with a bemused expression on his face. Leon smiles sheepishly, hurrying the rest of the distance to the chairman’s desk. “Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“With you, I’m not surprised,” Chairman Rose says. He gestures to one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. “Have a seat.” As Leon sits down, the chairman adds, “What was it this time?”

“Pardon?”

“What had you so distracted that you couldn’t make it from the door to my desk without making a wrong turn?” Chairman Rose asks, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Leon laughs. “I was thinking about the Champion Cup, actually.”

“Yes. It’s coming up soon, isn’t it?” Chairman Rose muses. “My, how the time flies.”

“Right? It feels like just yesterday that I was giving Hop and his friend their starter Pokémon and seeing them off on their journey,” Leon chuckles. “But soon, they’ll be right here in Wyndon, battling it out for the right to challenge me!”

“Assuming they make it that far, that is.”

“Of course they will! They’ve both got great potential as Trainers. I wouldn’t have endorsed them if they didn’t,” Leon adds with a playful smile.

Chairman Rose hums in acknowledgement. “That’s what I wanted to discuss with you, actually.”

Leon tilts his head. “The endorsements?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “Your little brother.”

Leon tenses. “What about him?” he asks. The last two times that the chairman had brought up Hop in conversation, he’d been looking for Hop’s assistance with something regarding the tests he was conducting at the Power Plant in Hammerlocke. Leon had made it clear both times that he didn’t want Hop getting involved with the chairman’s tests. But Chairman Rose is just as stubborn as Leon himself, so he doesn’t think that it’s the last attempt the chairman will make.

“I’m concerned about his performance in the Gym Challenge,” Chairman Rose says. “He’s been on a losing streak lately.”

“Oh, that,” Leon says, relaxing a bit. “I’ve noticed that too, but…it’s not unusual for Gym Challengers to lose some battles here and there. Hop is resilient – he’ll get through this. You don’t need to worry about him, Chairman.” He grins cheekily. “That’s my job!”

“Normally, I wouldn’t be,” Chairman Rose says, steepling his fingers on the desk. “But once it starts becoming bad for public image, that’s when I have to step in, I’m afraid.”

Leon’s grin fades. _This_ kind of thing is exactly why he’s always tried to keep Chairman Rose as far away from his little brother as possible. “He’s just a Gym Challenger,” he says, keeping his tone level. “His public image is none of his – or _our_ – concern.”

“No, no, Leon,” the chairman says, giving him a pitying smile. “It’s not young Hop’s image that I’m concerned about. It’s yours.”

His brow furrows. “Excuse me?”

“The unbeatable Champion endorses his little brother to take on the Gym Challenge,” Chairman Rose says with a flourish. “It’s a sweet gesture – the kind of thing that really catches the public eye and touches hearts. Unfortunately, that kind of attention has opened him up to greater scrutiny from the media, and with this losing streak, there have been harsher whispers… People are wondering if he’s really fit to be taking on the Gym Challenge.”

“Of course he is!” Leon retorts immediately. “I know my little brother; I’ve watched him battle. He’s got great instincts and he’s even more knowledgeable about Pokémon than I am. Once he learns to trust those instincts, he’s going to be–”

“You’re biased, Leon,” Chairman Rose interrupts. “It’s easy for you to overlook his faults because you’re so fond of him, but the truth is Hop’s just not as talented of a Trainer as you think he is. And the public is starting to take notice of that.”

“He’s… I’m not…” Leon trails off. _He’s got so much potential_ – but doesn’t everyone? _I’m not biased_ – but that’s exactly what someone who’s biased would say. Hop isn’t perfect, Leon knows that. But he can overcome those flaws and become a truly great Trainer…right? Or does Leon think that just because he’s blinded by love and pride for his brother?

“If not personal bias, the only other explanation is that you’re losing your touch.” Chairman Rose leans forward in his chair, staring Leon in the eye. “And that couldn’t be true, could it? You’re the unbeatable Leon. You can’t have weaknesses.” He leans back, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the edge of the desk. “But, if the Champion endorses a Trainer who’s as weak as that… Maybe his eye isn’t as sharp as it used to be. Maybe his judgments are off. Maybe he’s not unbeatable anymore.”

Leon narrows his eyes. Are people _really_ saying that about _him_ , Galar’s beloved Champion, all because his little brother struggled in a couple of Gym battles? Or is this just Chairman Rose’s forward thinking going a step too far, trying to preemptively put a stop to rumors that may never spread about him at all?

“With all due respect, Chairman, this is all just speculation,” Leon says tersely, getting up from his seat. “I’m done with this conversation.”

“No, you’re not. Sit down. Now,” Chairman Rose says sharply, pointing a stern finger at the chair Leon just vacated. For a moment, it’s like he’s ten years old again, being chastised by the chairman like a father scolding his son. He sits back down on the edge of his seat without protest, but keeps his hands clenched tightly into fists. He doubts he’s going to like where this conversation goes.

Chairman Rose folds his hands and rests them on his desk. “We can’t have people going around thinking less of our Champion because he let his weak little brother take on the Gym Challenge. We have to do something about it.”

Leon clenches his jaw, resisting the instinct to defend his brother. Hop _isn’t_ weak, but Chairman Rose has clearly already made up his mind on that particular point. If he wants make sure that whatever action they take won’t put Hop in the crossfire, he shouldn’t argue with the chairman any more than necessary. “What do you have in mind? I can’t just take back his letter of endorsement for no good reason.”

“Oh, you certainly can. But that’s not what I’m asking of you,” Chairman Rose says calmly. “I simply need you to…nudge him in the right direction.”

“You want me to tell him that he should quit the Gym Challenge,” Leon says flatly.

“Mm…don’t be so straightforward about it with him. But in essence, yes. If young Hop quits of his own accord, he’ll stop dragging down your good name and no one will know that we had anything to do with it. If anyone can convince him to do that, it’s you.”

Leon stares at Chairman Rose with his mouth dangling half-open, unable to form words to express just how appalling of a solution that is. The chairman has taken extreme measures to preserve Leon’s public image before, and Leon isn’t always happy with the role he has to play in them. But the chairman’s never asked him to do something as underhanded and manipulative as planting an idea in someone’s head – an idea that would make his brother _miserable_.

The last time he spoke to Hop, Hop had apologized to him for losing a battle. If he told Hop that those losses were starting to reflect poorly on him, how awful would Hop feel then?

Leon takes a deep breath, finally finding his voice. “No,” he declares. “No, absolutely not! I’m not going to – to _trick_ my little brother into giving up the Gym Challenge to save face for myself!”

Chairman Rose sighs. “Fine, if you insist. I’ll just have to make some room in my schedule to go talk to him myself.”

“ _What?_ No, you can’t!” Leon exclaims, eyes widening.

“Why not?” Chairman Rose asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’m doing you a favor. You don’t want to have this conversation with your brother, so I’ll do it for you.”

“I don’t want _anyone_ to have this conversation with my brother!”

“I’m sorry, Leon, but it has to be done. So, either you go talk to him, or I will.”

Leon folds his arms, considering his options. Letting Chairman Rose talk to Hop is the absolute worst one. Knowing him, he’d convince Hop to quit just by letting Hop think he’s too weak to complete the Gym Challenge, and he might even make Hop think that _Leon_ wants him to quit. That’s the last thing Leon wants his brother to hear. If Leon talked to him, at least he could frame it as an opportunity to find something else to do with his life, something that would make Hop happier.

But even doing that would make Leon feel terrible – Hop’s dreamed of doing the Gym Challenge his whole life, and Leon wants to see him succeed. He wants to see Hop make it all the way through the Champion Cup and fight him for the title of Champion. And most importantly, he believes that Hop _can_ do it. That’s what Hop really needs to hear.

“Chairman,” Leon says slowly, “I may be the Champion, but I’m also Hop’s brother. I’m supposed to support him, not tear him down. And I know how much he looks up to me. If he thought even for a moment that I didn’t believe in him, it would crush him.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not going to let you do something that would break my little bro’s spirits!” Leon retorts. “I’m not going to suggest to him that he should quit the Gym Challenge, and neither are you.”

Chairman Rose frowns. “I’m afraid that’s not an option, Leon.”

A rare flash of anger bubbles up in his chest. “Like hell it’s not!” he snaps, leaning forward in his seat. “Look, this is only necessary because Hop’s on a losing streak, right? So if I can get him out of this funk and back to winning, there’s no need for him to quit the Gym Challenge. I just need to talk to him.” His voice gets quieter, and his arms fall down to his sides. “Give me the chance to do that, Chairman. Please.”

It’s a desperate plea, but it seems to be enough. Chairman Rose is pragmatic, not heartless. He leans back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. Has he challenged the Gym in Circhester yet?”

“No, sir. His battle’s scheduled at noon today.”

The chairman hums again, checking the time. “You won’t be able to make it there before it starts,” he muses. “Get going to Circhester, then. Talk to your brother. I expect to see improvement in his rematch.”

“And if he doesn’t need to rematch the Circhester Gym?” Leon asks.

“He will.”

Leon cracks a smile, even though he doesn’t feel like smiling. “I like to stay optimistic.”

“If he hasn’t improved in the rematch, I will be stopping by to have a word with him myself,” Chairman Rose adds.

Leon wants to protest, because if anyone has to tell Hop that he needs to drop out of the Gym Challenge, Leon would rather do it himself. But he’s already testing the limits of Chairman Rose’s generosity, and he’s hopeful that no one will need to tell Hop that at all. “Thank you, Chairman,” he says instead.

“That’s all. You’re dismissed.”

Leon nods, getting up from his chair and heading back towards the door. Rematches usually happen the day after the initial match, so he has about a day to figure out why Hop is struggling and help him work through it. Not quite as easy as a Pokémon battle, but still doable. And he can’t wait to see the look on Hop’s face when he finds out that Leon is visiting him in Circhester for a whole day.

By the time he reaches Oleana, still hovering outside Chairman Rose’s office, Leon’s not faking the smile on his face anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by me thinking about the parallels between Bede and Chairman Rose and wondering just how much of an influence Rose had on Bede...and naturally I had to make it all about Leon & Hop because of who I am as a person. Believe it or not, I've never actually written a fic from Leon's POV before, so please let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul <3


End file.
